No Hope
by gladiolus92
Summary: "Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki harapan..." \ KAISOO FF \ SHORT FICT \ NON AU \ SAD \ DLDR


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

**_©No Hope_**

**NON AU | HURT | ROMANCE | ONESHOT | DLDR**

**Warning: trust me, it hurts!**

**_"Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki harapan..."_**

**..**

**All is someone's POV. Happy reading!**

* * *

_Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki harapan..._

Saat ia dengan kecepatan cahaya mengacungkan tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan salah seorang DJ radio, aku tahu bahwa harapan yang kumiliki hanyalah semu.

Ia bahkan tak berpikir sama sekali ketika itu, seolah jawabannya memang sudah berada di luar kepala dan ia tinggal mengambilnya.

Dengan wajah yang berbinar, ia memilih grup wanita yang _itu_ sebagai idolanya.

Ia adalah orang pertama yang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Saat member lain masih sibuk berpikir apakah harus memilih yang _imut_ atau yang _seksi,_ ia sudah menjatuhkan pilihan pada yang seksi.

_Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan..._

Foto-foto mereka saat memancing bersama tersebar luas di internet saat itu. _Fishing date_. Begitulah judul yang diangkat oleh para _netizen._

Ia bahkan memakai kacamata hitam saat itu, padahal aku tahu bahwa ia tidak suka memakai kacamata anti radiasi ultraviolet itu. Apakah ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya? Mungkin.

Tapi sayangnya media terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi. Mereka bahkan menganalisis hingga pada sepasang alas kaki yang ia pakai, dan mereka menyimpulkan bahwa itu memang dia.

_Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan..._

_All Of Me_. Lagu itu memang bagus. Saat pertama kali mendengar lagu itu aku langsung suka pada melodinya yang sangat mengena di hati.

Tapi begitu aku tahu bahwa dia dan dirinya menyukai lagu itu, aku jadi tak suka pada lagu itu. Apakah lagu itu _theme song_ mereka saat berkencan? Uh! Romantis sekali!

_Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki harapan..._

Jujur saja aku kaget ketika tahu bahwa ia memiliki banyak barang _couple_ dengan _dirinya._ Kukira ia bukan orang yang seperti _itu—cheesy_ sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Tapi nyatanya apa? Cincin _couple,_ sepatu _couple,_ sweater _couple,_ dan barang-barang lain yang semua namanya diakhiri dengan kata _couple._

Dengan bangganya dua orang itu memakai barang-barang yang serupa. Memangnya mereka kembar? Atau, memangnya mereka anak panti asuhan yang harus memakai seragam supaya tidak terpisah dari rombongan?

_Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki harapan..._

Aku melihat ia berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kacamata _minus_ dengan bentuk bulat sudah bertengger cantik menutupi matanya yang juga bulat.

Dua tangannya terangkat hingga ke depan wajahnya, dan dua tangan itu memegang iPhone jenis terbaru. Dua tangan itu dengan lincahnya mengetik kata demi kata, dan ia terus tersenyum kala itu.

Pantas saja ia betah berada dalam posisi itu selama empat jam penuh. Ternyata ia sedang berbalas pesan dengan _dirinya._ Pantas saja wajahnya berbinar cerah layaknya mentari di tengah hari. Ternyata ia dan _dirinya_ sedang menebar cinta dengan mengandalkan koneksi internet.

_Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki harapan..._

* * *

Aku sibuk dengan ponsel di tanganku, namun otakku sama sekali tak terfokus pada benda canggih itu.

Sesekali aku melirik pada teman sekamarku yang berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Aku sendiri juga berbaring di atas ranjangku, tapi aku tak bisa se-nyaman itu. Mungkin karena saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ponselku, kemudian mulai memanggil _roommate_-ku, "Kyungsoo-_ya_..." suara beratku terlantun begitu saja tanpa ada nada sopan sedikitpun.

Itu sudah biasa. Kami berdua sudah sejak lama menanggalkan formalitas diantara kami, terlepas dari usia kami yang terpaut satu tahun.

Kulihat _roommate_-ku menoleh ke arahku. Kami sudah lama menjadi _roommate._ Hanya satu periode dimana kami berpisah kamar, tapi selanjutnya kami kembali berbagi kamar.

Lelaki yang setahun lebih tua dariku itu menatapku dengan wajah dan tatapan mata yang datar. Itu adalah ekspresi andalannya. Mata besarnya selalu terlihat kosong, dan aku tak pernah sekalipun bisa membaca jiwanya.

"Ada apa?" suara yang terlantun dari bibir tebalnya pun tak kalah datar.

Aku jadi salah tingkah ketika melihat dia yang serba _datar_ begitu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Bolehkah?" kulihat ia meletakkan ponselnya, lalu mengangguk singkat. Akupun langsung menyuarakan pertanyaanku, "Kenapa kau begitu menyukai-_nya_?"

Aku tahu bahwa pertanyaanku itu ambigu. Ia pun terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum simpul.

Ia pasti sudah bisa menangkap maksudku sampai akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum begitu. Senyum berbentuk hatinya itu sangat jarang terkembang dengan tulus seperti itu. Biasanya ia hanya tersenyum formal. Senyum yang tak sanggup menjangkau matanya.

Kulihat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas—ke langit-langit kamar—sembari menerawang, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ia _good looking_. Aku bersedia melihat wajahnya seharian penuh tanpa merasa bosan."

Aku tersenyum hambar sambil terus menatapnya. Jawabannya sudah terduga olehku.

"Apa...apa aku tidak _good looking_?" secara spontan pertanyaan itu mengalir dari bibirku tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kyungsoo sontak kembali mengarahkan wajahnya padaku, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku, "Kau tentu _good looking_, Jongin. Kau menjadi _visual_ EXO bukan tanpa alasan."

Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar pujiannya. Ia memuji dengan tulus, dan aku merasa tersanjung.

"Lalu apa lagi yang membuatmu sangat menyukai-_nya_?"

Kulihat senyuman Kyungsoo kembali cerah ketika aku kembali menanyakan perihal dia. Pipinya sedikit merona, bahkan telinganya pun memerah. Ia memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi, tapi kulitnya terlalu sensitif untuk tidak mengeluarkan reaksi.

"Ia sangat dewasa dan bijaksana. Ia jarang sekali marah dan selalu berpikir rasional."

Jelas saja Kyungsoo akan menjawab begitu. Usia _dia_ jauh lebih tua dari kami, jadi wajar kalau _orang itu_ memang dewasa—walaupun jujur saja aku tidak bisa membedakan antara tua dan dewasa.

Dan akhirnya lagi-lagi aku tak bisa mencegah mulutku untuk menimpali jawaban Kyungsoo itu, "Apa aku tidak bersikap dewasa selama ini?"

"Tidak juga," Kyungsoo menggeleng di atas bantal putihnya. "Kau adalah _member_ yang paling dewasa walaupun usiamu masih muda. Kau bisa mengontrol emosimu dan kau juga jarang marah."

Jawaban itu sama seperti yang ia berikan saat sesi tanya jawab di sebuah acara radio. Ternyata jawaban itu ia berikan dengan tulus.

Tapi tetap saja aku merasa belum puas dengan semua penjelasannya, jadilah aku bertanya lagi, "Apakah masih ada hal lain yang membuatmu sangat menyukai-_nya_?"

Bisa kulihat Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mantap seolah tanpa berpikir sama sekali. _Main vocalist_ EXO itu lalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lancar, "Ia bisa menari dengan baik. Ia terlihat sangat seksi ketika menari."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuatku menatap dirinya dengan nanar. "Apa aku tidak bisa menari dengan baik? Apa aku tidak terlihat seksi ketika menari?"

"Kau tentu bisa menari dengan baik, Jongin!" dengan cepat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaanku. "Dan kau juga terlihat sangat seksi ketika menari. Ingat perkataanku saat _fanmeeting_ di Jepang tempo hari? Aku bisa saja jatuh hati padamu saat melihat kau menari. Tapi itu hanya jika aku adalah seorang _gadis_."

Kurasakan hatiku yang tadinya retak, kini pecah berkeping-keping.

Itu tadi adalah jawaban Kyungsoo yang aku cari.

Aku dan _orang itu_ sama-sama _good looking_...

Aku dan _orang itu_ sama-sama dewasa...

Aku dan _orang itu_ sama-sama bisa menari dengan baik...

Tapi...

_Orang itu_ adalah seorang gadis, sedangkan aku adalah seorang lelaki.

Disitulah poin pentingnya. Jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis dan aku adalah seorang lelaki, maka Kyungsoo bisa saja jatuh padaku. Atau, jika Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki dan aku adalah seorang gadis, maka Kyungsoo juga bisa saja jatuh padaku.

Itulah poin yang terpenting. Kata _jika_ memang sebuah kata untuk menunjukkan perandaian. Kita berandai-andai untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, dan itulah yang aku alami saat ini.

Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Tuhan yang menciptakan kami dalam jenis yang _sama._ Aku tidak akan menyalahkan ibuku yang melahirkanku sebagai seorang pria dan bukannya seorang wanita. Tidak. Aku tidak seegois itu.

Aku lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada teman sekamarku? Kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku? Dan, kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada seorang...pria?

Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki harapan.

Sejak lama aku tahu bahwa ia _normal,_ sedangkan aku...

Benar-benar tidak ada harapan.

**END**

* * *

**Glad's note:**

**Please don't kill me, KaiSoo shipper~ ide buat nulis ini tiba2 muncul seiring dengan suasana hati yg tak menentu. daripada aku simpen sendirian, akhirnya aku ngetik ini selama sepuluh menit tanpa edit. walaupun aku niatnya emang gak mau sering2 publish FF, tapi ide ini muncul begitu saja.**

**Semoga kalian diberi ketabahan saat baca FF yang bikin baper ini. aku juga nggak nyebut nama orang itu lho disini. enggak sudi nyebutnya. haha.**

**Ok, semoga kalian enggak marah :D**

**With love,**

**Gladiolus92**


End file.
